sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
DeathLord Nexus XIII
Appearance DeathLord Nexus XIII is a member of the Kari species, which has an almost-human appearance, save for elf-like ears and small, lion-like tails. He has a very slim, imposing physique that seems to contrast greatly with his brute strength. One of Nexus' arms is mutated, with massive muscles, thick ragged fur, and three massive, curved claws that point inward like a claw machine. It's very huge and can be stretched out at will. However, aside from all this, his physical appearance is unknown as no one has ever seen it. He always wears a dark purple hooded robe that conceals his face in shadows, and he's never seen without his signature red cloak. Fitting with his species' human-like proportions, he's stands higher than most (if not all) natural mobians, being six-feet tall in height. Personality DeathLord Nexus XIII may seem like an insane, crazed warlord at first glance, but in actuality, he's just a bad guy with good intentions. He dislikes violence, and dislikes war, and hopes to end these things for good. However, he realizes that in order to end this suffering, he himself has to use violence and war to his advantage, in order to conquer and gain control. He doesn't like what he has to do, but feels it's for a better future. That being said, he doesn't usually show this side of himself to the public. He prefers to remain in shadows and portray himself as an unstoppable deity, using intimidation to weaken enemy morale so he can accomplish his purpose. On the outside, he seems cold and careless, but on the inside, he's like a totally different person. History Early Life DeathLord Nexus XIII was born as the twelfth reincarnation of the original Nexus, who was known to many as an all-powerful conquerer with god-like power. Essentially, Nexus XIII was simply born into a life of royalty, due to the line of "gods" which he descended from. Not much else is known, except that he lived a very fancy life. However, one day, he started realizing all the violence that stands around him, and decided from that point forward, that if he wanted to stop all war, all suffering, he'd have to take control. He started to believe that if he conquered everything with an iron fist, it would be a war to end all wars. If he could control everything around him, he could cease all attempts of violence. His goal was to use violence to end violence. A hypocritical mindset, but one that makes sense, if you really think about it. The Throne Because he was simply a reincarnation of the powerful leaders before him, he eventually gained their powers as he matured. Eventually, his species recognized who he actually was, and most worshipped him as their new leader. There was a rebellion, some Kari do not believe in using violence as a way to spread their species or solve problems, and that's the approach all previous DeathLords have taken, due to each one being a reincarnation of the last. Nexus XIII went to decimate the opposition, leaving only his followers alive. They prepared to set out, arming their soldiers and organizing their fleets. One day Nexus XIII came across a legend of a powerful warrior known as Kaiser the Rogue, whose ultimate sacrifice led him into corruption by darkness, proceeded by death. Using an ancient necromantic ritual to bring the fallen soldier back to life (which also transformed him into a ghostly spectre), Nexus XIII recruited Kaiser as his second-in-command. Kaiser didn't want to swear his allegiance at first, he just wanted to kill everything around him, being a totally different being due to his corruption. However, Nexus XIII revealed a twist. Because he was the one who gave Kaiser life, he could simply take it away by snapping his fingers. Kaiser decided to obey, seeing as he had no choice. Nexus proceeded to have his men operate on his new lieutenant, augmenting him with cybernetic enhancements and power armor. Using Kaiser as a commander, Nexus XIII sent his fleet out to conquer. Star systems were taken over, and military forces were wiped out. More will be revealed as RPs go on. Weapon(s) The Reckoning A razor-edged longsword whose blade can be sent out on a chain, in a similar vein to a grappling hook. This feature allows Nexus to close in on a target for brutal melee attacks, or to pull an enemy toward him. This weapon is extremely heavy and is highly known for its slow, but very deadly attacks, completely butchering enemies in half with a single slash as blood and guts fall out from both ends. While on his throne, Nexus typically keeps hold of the sword, with its blade rested along the ground. Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''DeathLord Nexus XIII is brutal in melee combat, mainly thanks to his monstrous right arm. He can rumble the ground just by slamming down on it, and can send his enemies flying. *'Arm Stretch: 'Speaking of his right arm, he also has the ability to stretch it at will, giving him further range to his melee attacks. This comes with a downside however, while stretching out his arm does increase his attack range. it also makes his swipes and punches much, much slower. *'Partial Immunity to Projectiles: 'DeathLord Nexus XIII can also use his right arm to block incoming projectile attacks, especially bullets. However, the rest of his body isn't so immune. A round from a high-powered sniper or a combined blast from a quality shotgun is enough to make him flinch, as long as it hits his torso and not his arm. *'Lightspeed Dash: 'Nexus has the ability to move at such insane speeds that it nearly creates tears in spacetime. He uses this ability to enhance the power of his attacks. *'Elemental Manipulation: '''DeathLord Nexus XIII is a skillful user of the primary elements, including Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Electricity, and Wind. He can manipulate each element at will and can perform many spells in each category. A jack of all trades, if you will. Category:Males Category:Evil